Banana split
by L'ange des sables
Summary: Quand un malaise peu en cacher un bien plus grand et se finit en banana split. slash HPDM et lemon


Hello alors voici ma deuxième fic.

Les personnages sont de JKR bien sur et l'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 5. alors je préviens tout de suite ceci est un slash HPDm donc homophobe s'apstenir vu quand plus il y a un lemon (scène pouvant choquer)

Je voudrais remercier gaby pour qui j'ai écris cette fic, elle est ma muse, ma première léctrice. Merci ma puce.

Bonne lecture

Le jeune homme courait sur le chemin de terre, son souffle court, ses mouvements saccadés. Le froid lui rougissait les joues et le nez. Il avalait la distance en longues foulées. Tout au long de sa course il admirait le paysage, les montagnes autour de Poudlard étaient éclairées d'une lumière diffuse qui se reflétait dans la neige. Tout semblait sorti d'une image de livre pour enfants. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés et lui piquait les yeux.

Soudain sur les abords du chemin, il vit un homme appuyé sur un arbre, visiblement mal.

« Excusez-moi, s'avança Harry, tout va bien ? »

L'inconnu se releva : « t'inquiètes Potter, je me débrouille très bien tout seul. Dégage !

-C'est bon Malfoy, je disais ça pour rendre service mais apparemment tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, lui lança le jeune homme en reconnaissant l'inconnu

-Ouais bein t'est pas obligé de rester planté là, j'ai besoin de rien ! » Mais celui-ci en se relevant se mit a vaciller . Harry se précipita pour le soutenir

« Finalement je crois que je vais quand même t'aider. Faut arrêter le whisky dans ton café le matin !

Très drôle Potter, lança le blond visiblement de plus en plus mal.

Viens je te ramène à ton dortoir.

Fais vite, je me sens pas bien, grommela t'il.

Les deux garçons, cahin-caha avançaient vers le château. Arrivés devant le dortoir des Serpentards, Harry se dégageât de Malfoy.

« Eh Potter tu diras rien à personne ?

- Et merci ça t'arracherait la bouche ? Lui répliqua t il.

ouais, c'est ça ! »

Le serpentard prononça son mot de passe et rentra dans sa salle commune. Harry perplexe, regardait la porte se fermer. Il décida de retourner lui aussi dans sa maison puisque de toute façon il était trop tard pour continuer a courir ; Tout en marchant dans les couloirs il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver a Malfoy pour le mettre dans cet état, d'habitude il ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui même. Finalement avec une haussement d'épaule il oublia toute cette histoire et rejoignit Ron dans le dortoir.

Lundi-6h30 :

« Maudit réveil, quand je t'aurais trouver je t'explose contre le mur !

-Harry debout ! Allez lève toi !

-C'est bon Ron je suis pas sourd, arrêtes de brailler ! »

Le brun se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, et d'un regard suspicieux se dévisagea : ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, le regard pas vraiment éveillé, une barbe datant du début de week-end. Ou la la rien de bien brillant ! Il fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus ses épaules musclé et envoya valdinguer son caleçon avant de se glisser dans la douche.

6h45 :

Le prince des Serpentards s'étirais dans son lit, et en profitait pour détendre ses muscles un à un, puis rejetant ses couvertures il sauta hors du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. D'un regard suffisant il se détailla de la tête au pied : ses magnifiques cheveux blonds descendaient sur sa nuque, sa peau diaphane brillait comme la lune. Ses épaules carrées, son torse musclé, sa taille étroite et ses longues jambes : tout était parfait, surtout lui. Satisfait de son examen, Draco se plongea sous un jet d'eau chaude. Après avoir enfilé un pantalon de velours noir et son uniforme il descendit dans le Grande Salle entouré de sa cour habituelle. Pansy gloussait aux blagues de Blaise pendant que Crabbe et Goyle l'entouraient comme des chiens de garde dont ils avaient l'intellect par ailleurs !

Alors qu'il buvait son café, Draco sentit un regard peser sur lui, en relevant les yeux il croisa ceux de son pire ennemi. Gêné au souvenir de la veille qui lui revenait en mémoire il ne soutint pas ce combat et piquât du nez dans sa tasse.

Surpris d'un tel comportement Harry se dépêcha de finir son muffin et sortit sans un mot pour Ron et Hermione. Non pas que le sort de Malfoy l'intéresse mais son attitude étrange l'intriguait. Depuis quand le Serpentard se comportait il de façon si timide ?

Après une longue journée de cour, Harry s'offrit le plaisir d'aller courir vu qu'il ne neigeait plus. De plus vu la colère qui montait en lui à chaque fois qu'il repensait au cour de potions où Rogue l'avait une fois de plus humilier, il valait mieux qu'il aille courir pour se défouler. Une demi-heure plus tard, il décida de bifurquer vers la serre. A bout de souffle il y rentra pour se reposer et se mit à marcher en admirant les fleurs.

« Potter, qu'elle surprise, déclara une voix sifflante derrière lui

-Malfoy, j'entends que tu a récupéré de la dernière fois. Le jeune homme se retourna et dévisagea sa Némésis. Le garçon paraissait fatigué : il avait les traits tirés et des cernes marquaient ses yeux gris acier.

-Euh écoute tu peux garder ça pour toi. Je n'ai pas très envie que tout le monde sache que j'ai faillit m'évanouir. Le blond paraissait mal a l'aise. Au fait merci ! »

Le Survivant fut estomaqué : son pire ennemi le remerciait, lui, Harry Potter.

« -Bien de rien. Au fait qu'est ce que t'avais ?

- Rien de bien ne grave, je n'avais pas mangé depuis longtemps et j'étais tellement stressé qu'il fallait que j'aille courir, les deux mélangé n'ont pas fait bon ménage.

-Ouais c'est sur. Bon je vais y aller. Salut.

-Ouais salut. »

Le jeune homme ressortit tout étonné de la serre : leur échange avait été poli voir amical. Grandissaient ils ? Décidément il allait de surprise en surprise.

Draco marchait lentement dans les couloirs, la nuit étaient tombée depuis quelque temps déjà et plus personne ne s'aventurai dehors a cette heure là. Il avait pris l'habitude de marcher tout les soirs depuis qu'il était préfet : un avantage dont il abusait largement, il pouvait se détendre et mettre ses idées au clair. Ce soir là il était préoccupé par la rencontre avec Harry Potter la semaine dernière il avait aimé discuter avec lui et s'était senti apaisé en sa présence. Au détour d'un couloir il entendit des bruits sourds répétés sortir d'une salle. Il s'approcha bien décidé a punir ce traînard. Il poussa la porte et observa le lycéen : celui-ci, de dos, frappait hargneusement dans un sac de boxe. Il portait un pantacour rouge de sport qui lui moulait les fesses et son torse nu luisait de sueur. L'inconnu était brun et sa peau de couleur mate. Draco sentit son cœur s'accéléré devant un tel chef d'œuvre. C'a faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une attirance ne serait ce que physique pour quelqu'un depuis longtemps. L'idée que se soit un garçon ne le dérangea pas plus que ça.

Il interpella le jeune homme « Eh toi qu'est que tu fais là ?

-Mafoy, j'aurais du m'en douter ! Même hors des cours t'arrive à venir me faire chier.

-C'est bon calme-toi, je fais que mon boulot de préfet !

Désolé je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps.

Je vois ça, il ta fait quoi ton sac de sable on a l'impression que tu va le tuer d'une minute à l'autre. »

Le garçon en face pouffa « Ouais t'as raison j'y vais peut être un peu fort, en fait c'était le sac ou un première année !

-Eh mais c'est totalement serpentardesque ça !

-C'est là où le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer.

-Imagine on aurait été ensemble ! »

Harry se détourant du sac et fixa le blond dans les yeux.

« -Tu crois qu'on aurait pu devenir ami dans ce cas ?

Le Serpentard observa avec insistance le brun. Où voulait il en venir ? Il semblait presque gêné en disant cela.

-Je sais pas, peut être. »

Draco s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry, mu par une force incontrôlable.

« -Attends t'as une mèche devant les yeux. »

Le Gryffondor frissonna à se contact et sentit son estomac se nouer. Il pouvait sentir le parfum du blond et son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et inspira l'effluve. Surpris pars sa réaction il recula et partit brusquement de la salle, les jambes flageolantes, le cœur palpitant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé dans la salle sur demande.

Draco vit le brun s'écarter brusquement de lui et partir en bafouillant une excuse. Il s'était rendu compte du trouble de Harry et se sentait perdu lui aussi. Il rangea la salle d'un coup de baguette et retourna dans sa maison. Le survivant était-il gay ? Cette idée le fit sourire. Si seulement il savait.

Harry marchait dans le couloir pour se diriger vers son cour d'histoire de la magie. Il venait juste de sortir du cour de Rogue, qui pour le gâter avait décidé de le prendre pour cobaye et de lui faire tester sa propre potion. Celle ci sensé révéler leur totem l'avait transformé en jaguar noir. D'ailleurs il continuait à cracher des boules de poils toutes les 5 minutes. Rageur il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, bien décidé a faire payer a Rogue son humiliation. Soudain il sentit un petit bout de parchemin entre ses doigts, il le sortit de sa poche et le déplia : à l'encre argentée était écrit un court message.

« Nous rencontrons l'amour qui met nos cœurs en feu puis la mort qui met nos corps en cendre. »

Harry, se retourna pour essayer de voir qui avait bien pu mettre ce message dans sa poche, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir mis à part des poufsouffle de deuxième année. Il enfonçât le parchemin de sa poche et courut rejoindre Ron. Le professeur Bins commençait déjà le cour et il ne put que s'asseoir sans avoir put en parler a celui –ci. Le cour fut ennuyeux a mourir et le gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de tomber dans un état semi comateux, ca faisait plusieurs nuit que des rêves particulièrement intense l'empêchaient de se rendormir. A chaque fois il se réveillait en sueur. En fait, il rêvait qu'il dansait avec un homme dont il ne pouvait voir le visage, celui-ci l'enlaçait sur un slow. Puis, l'inconnu lui prenait la main et l'attirais dehors. Sur le chemin celui-ci lui prenait la main et finalement l'embrassait passionnément. Mais au moment de voir son visage il se réveillait. Une fois c'était tellement intense que son pyjama s'était transformé en toile de tente et Ron lui avait demandé moqueur qu'elle était le nom de celle qui faisait monter le survivant au 7 ciel. Toute cette histoire avait fini sous une douche froide.

Mmmm, quel plaisir de retrouver son lit après une dure journée ! Il passât sa main sous son oreiller et sentit les petits bouts de papier qu'il avait reçut tout au long de la semaine. Il les relut tous, attendrit, au début il trouvait ça mièvre et stupide a souhait mais au bout de quelques jours il les attendait avec impatience ces parchemins. Il les alignât tous sur ces draps et les contempla. Soudain les bouts de papiers se mirent à trembler et se rassemblèrent en une unique feuille, l'encre des messages se mit à serpenter et inscrivit «Rendez-vous le 8 février, à 23h, devant la salle du troisième étage, couloir de gauche, puis de droite, derrière l'armure. Seul ! » Surpris Harry relut le message des dizaines de fois, il ne paraissait pas agressif et il était intrigué. Mais le 8 c'était demain ! De toute façon les groupies ce n'était pas pour lui ! Il avait déjà bien de souci avec ses rêves qui lui faisait passer des nuits blanches. Cet inconnu le tourmentait, il savait qu'il le connaissait mais son visage lui restait inconnu. L'idée d'être avec un homme ne le dérangeai pas, en fait pour lui ce qui comptait c'était d'aimer la personne, la nature du sexe n'était pas importante. Sur ces réflexions il s'endormit profondément.

Vendredi

Après avoir explosé son réveil sur le mur, le gryffondor s'étira avec délice dans ses draps encore chauds de la nuit. Il se leva d'un coup pris d'une soudaine envie de se laver.

« Euh Harry je ne voudrait pas te paraître moqueur mais je crois que vu comment tu t'est frotté, t'est propre pour le week-end ! »

Ron fixait son meilleur ami qui venait de sortir de sa douche : « Tu nous fait un accès de proprenette aigue ?

-T'est vraiment con, toi ! le rembara Harry

-Bon si la mariée me cherche je serais dans la grande salle.

Après avoir tenté se coiffer, le Survivant enfila une chemise noire qui soulignait ses épaules musclées et un jean délavé sur le devant. Finalement il descendit rejoindre ses amis pour le petit déjeuner. Ceux-ci étaient en grande conversation pour savoir s'ils allaient ou non au Prés au lard ce soir, apparemment Ron eu le dernier mot et obtenu qu'elle l'accompagne à un concert d'un nouveau groupe de rock. En fait il ne suivait pas vraiment la conversation il était occupé a regardé Drago Malfoy qui riait aux éclats avec sa cour pendu à ses lèvres. Même de loin il y avait autour de lui une aura de charisme qui englobait tout le monde. Le gryffondor s'arrachât de ses pensées et suivit ses compagnons en cour.

La journée fut longue, très longue : selon son professeur de divination il devait encore souffrir l'éternité avant de trouver le repos de son âme. Il se souvenait encore des trémolos des sa voix quand elle lui avait annoncé. Cette prof était une calamité, il ne comprenait pourquoi elle enseignait encore. Et finalement excédé il lui avait répliqué qu'il n'imaginait pas pire souffrance que celle de subir ses cours toute sa vie. Vexée la prof lui avait fichu la paix toute l'heure et il avait du taper dans le dos de Ron pendant un bon moment pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe.

Maintenant il profitait du silence et du calme : ses amis étaient partis pour le concert de rock qu'il avait réussit à éviter en prétextant un devoir à rendre, Ron n'avait pas été dupe mais Hermione ravie qu'il s'intéresse a son avenir scolaire avait cloué le bec du rouquin et encouragé Harry à rester au château. Il était 22h et finalement après avoir finit sa compo sur les plantes aquatiques il se retrouvait sans rien faire devant la cheminée crépitante. Lire ne l'intéressait pas et il ne pouvait pas voler à cette heure ni par se temps. Il repensa au parchemin caché sous son oreiller, après tout que risquait-il à y aller ? Si jamais l'auteur du message paraissait complètement dingue il n'aurait qu'à s'en aller. Il remontât en précipitation dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du maraudeur. Il était presque 22h45, il pouvait se permettre de partir à son mystérieux rendez-vous.

Quand il arrivât devant la salle il trouvât la porte entrebâillée, prenant son courage a deux mains il pénétrât dans la pièce. Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre mais sur sa gauche brûlait un feu de cheminée, devant se trouvait deux fauteuils à grands dossiers. Une personne était assise d'un l'un d'eux mais Harry ne distinguait que ses avant bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il s'approchât et s'assit dans celui de libre .L'inconnu n'était autre que Malfoy : que lui voulait il ? Pourquoi l'avait il fait venir avec un moyen digne d'une jeune fille prépubère ?

« Harry je sais que tu est là.

Celui-ci surprit enlevât sa cape d'invisibilité

-Comment l'as-tu su ? Je suis sensé être invisible.

-Oui mais pas inodore ! J'ai senti ton parfum : musc, ambre et fruits boisé, je me trompe ?

-J'en sais rien moi, grommelât le gryffondor vexé de s'être fait piéger, pourrai-je savoir la raison de ma venue ? Et pourquoi un moyens si, mmm, « spécial » ? Ironisât-il.

-Je vais d'abord répondre à ta deuxième question. Si j'ai utilisé cette façon si fleur bleue de te prévenir, c'est que j'étais sur de t'intriguer mais aussi de nous préserver des ragots. Imagine Drago Malfoy implorant à son pire ennemi une audience ? Je sais que tu aime faire la couverture des journaux mais moi pas forcément !

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Le survivant détaillait le serpentard, les flammes rougeoyaient sur son visage si pâle et lui donnaient un aspect diabolique. Il les fixait de façon intense comme si elles pourrait lui donner la clé d'un mystère quelconque. Bon s'il n'y a que ça je peux y aller fit il en se levant.

-Assied-toi, ordonnât le blond d'une voix vibrante

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, répliquât Harry mais il s'assit quand même devant l'autorité qui émanait du jeune homme.

Celui-ci tournât la tête vers lui et le regardât pour la première fois de leur échange. Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une passion contenue.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix.

Le gryffondor en fut estomaqué comment pouvait-il connaître l'ordre ? Il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Un silence pesant s'abattit.

-Personne ne te dominera, tu serais ton seul maître.

Le blond tournât brusquement la tête. Mais Harry l'ignorât et continuât à parler.

-Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis pour être mangemort, je me trompe ? Drago acquiesça. Rentrer dans l'ordre sera ton propre choix, ta décision. Ton père ne pourra rien t'imposer.

Si je te dis ça c'est que je me doute que la notions de sauver le monde te parle pas beaucoup. En y entrant tu serviras ton propre intérêt. Je t'ai convaincu ?

-Tu n'en avais pas besoin ma décision était déjà prise.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir alors ?

-Tu m'as donné une raison de me battre.

Drago fixait Harry de plus en plus intensément.

-Merci lui fit-il brusquement

-Mais de quoi ?

-D'être venu

-De rien.

Le brun se leva et s'emmitouflât dans sa cape, il se dirigeât vers la porte avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci l'observait appuyé sur un fauteuil. Harry de dirigeât vers lui mut par une pulsion. Il lui tendit la main

« Soyons amis ! »

Le serpentard fixait la main tendue, cela lui rappela trop de choses. Puis lentement il serra cette main amicale. Heureux Harry repartit chez lui.

Drago le regarda repartir, à aucun moment il n'avait pensé qu'Harry ne puisse pas venir ou plutôt à chaque moment il avait espéré que celui-ci vienne. Sans le savoir le brun venait de lui donner une raison de se battre, dans cette guerre il pourrait se juger utile. Cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur et il se sentit heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Satanée St Valentin, à chaque fois c'est pareil : des tonnes et des tonnes de lettres, du rose a faire mourir une barbie. Brrr, cette fête lui colle froid dans le dos. Et Pansy qui se croit obligée de doubler le volume de ses roucoulades, déjà qu'en temps normal c'est lourd, là c'est à se suicider. En plus il va devoir se trouver une cavalière pour le bal de se soir. Heureusement qu'il était en vacances car une journée de cour plus un bal à la noix c'est trop pour une seule et même personne.

Il était 3h de l'aprèm et le blond était déjà occupé à choisir sa tenue pour le bal. Son souci de la perfection frisait l'obsession, il voulait faire une grande impression et il s'en donnait les moyens. Coiffure, manucure, gommage du visage et du corps, épilation totale, tout y passerait, il voulait être parait, il le sera.

« Dray, tu viens, lança Zabini en passant la tête par la porte.

Blaise je mets la blanche ou la noire ?

La blanche, avec ton costume se sera mieux !

Moui t'as raison.

Le blond suivit son ami vers sa salle commune pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe de serpentards. A peine avait il mit un pied dedans que Pansy lui sauta dessus :

« - Draco chéri, tu m'accompagne ce soir ?

Désolé ma puce j'ai déjà une autre cavalière» lui répondit le serpentard ravi d'avoir à éviter une soirée de torture. Il s'était arranger pour accepter la première proposition venue et avait posé sa condition : il danserait une fois avec la jeune blonde et il profitera du reste sa soirée. Pansy en resta bouche bée, son prince refusait d'être son cavalier.

Le blond alla rejoindre sa jeune compagne et parti pour le bal entouré de sa cour habituelle.

Il fit une entrée remarquée, il portait un costume noir cintré à la taille, d'un créateur italien moldu, ouvert sur une chemise blanche presque transparente, ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés libres sur son visage et ses yeux gris flamboyaient sur son magnifique visage qu'un sculpteur de génie avait ciselé pour en faire celui d'un ange.

Le bal avait déjà commencé et comme prévu, il dansa avec la jeune serpentarde dont il avait oublié le prénom. Celle ci contemplait Draco comme la huitième merveille du monde, s'imaginant déjà raconter à ses copines les détails de cette soirée. Pourtant le garçon était ailleurs, il cherchait Potter, il aurait voulut lui parler de la fameuse soirée, lui dire que Dumbledore avait accepté, qu'il se sentait heureux de se battre à ses côtés mais apparemment le gryffondor n'était pas encore arrivé malgré l'heure déjà avancée.

Soudain la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et le brun fit son apparition. Comme à chaque personne, des confettis descendaient en nuage sur le nouvel arrivant, quand ceux-ci finirent par toucher le sol, Draco put l'admirer. Harry n'était pas superbe, non, il était magnifique, vibrant d'une beauté à l'état pure, d'un charme animal, charismatique, attirant. Il portait un jean foncé qui lui moulait les fesses, un tee-shirt vert bouteille mettant en valeur son torse musclé et par dessus une veste de costume noir. Pour la soirée il avait abandonné ses lunettes habituelles, celles-ci étaient fines et rectangulaires.

Le blond fut stupéfait par cette vision et sentit son cœur se serrer quand Harry fila voir ses amis prés du buffet.

Après avoir lui-même discuté avec ses amis il décida de sortir prendre l'air. Pansy devenait de plus en plus pressante et il ne pouvait la repousser indéfiniment. Il marchait dans le hall quand il vit Harry sortir à son tour. Le brun se dirigea tout de suite dans sa direction.

« - Hey !

Salut ca va ?

Ouais tranquille !

Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ?

Je fuis Pansy !

A oui en effet ! Je te comprends c'est un vrai pitbull ! T'as pas de chance !

Surtout que la, elle veut absolument danser avec moi !

D'ailleurs la voilà, quand on parle du loup.

Oh non ! Cache moi je t'en pris sinon il va y avoir un massacre

Euh ! bein mets-toi sous le banc je te cacherai. Dépêche toi elle nous a pas encore vu ! »

Le blond se glissa sous le banc de pierre et Harry s'assit dessus, arrangeant sa cape de façon à dissimuler le jeune homme. Pansy venait de repérer le gryffondor et ses dirigeait vers lui.

« - Toi t'aurais pas vu Draco

Pansy moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, ironisa le jeune homme

Bon il est où, s'énerva la brune visiblement éméchée

Il partit dans le couloir, par-là en compagnie de deux jeunes filles, très jolies d'ailleurs !

Quoi ! hurla le pékinois

Vas vite le rejoindre, je suis sure qu'il serait heureux de ta présence !

Harry sentit Draco lui pincer fortement le mollet, et en riposte, il lui écrasa les doigts, un groumf étouffé lui parvint.

« - Vas y c'est bon tu peu sortir, elle est partie

C'est pas trop tôt ! C'est vraiment dégouttant grommela le jeune homme en s'époussetant.

Au moins tu es sain et sauf, rigola Harry

C'est net qu'avec cette folle, j'aurais pas fait long feu. Bon tu viens, on va dehors j'ai pas envie qu'elle me repère. »

Les deux garçons partirent en direction de la serre. Le vent soufflait légèrement et le froid glacial transperçât les deux garçons jusqu'à l'os. ils rabattirent leur capuche en même temps et coururent jusqu'à la serre et cherchèrent le coin des plantes exotiques, là au moins ils étaient sur d'avoir chaud. Essoufflés par leur course, ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre et un silence gêné s'installât. Finalement c'est Draco qui pris la parole le premier :

« - Dumby à accepter ma proposition. Il avait même l'air ravi.

Ho, c'est bien, je suis content pour toi !

Merci, c'est sympa. Draco sentait qu'il perdait Harry dans cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ce soir là ? Juste pour que je puisse te convaincre ?

Euh et aussi pour que tu vois que je voulais vraiment changer. Te montrer que je n'étais pas si pourri gâté.

Je ne savais pas que mon avis t'importait. murmura le gryffondor d'une voix chaude

Si je voulais que tu m'accepte. »

Les deux hommes finirent par se taire, la musique du bal leur parvenait aux oreilles. L'ambiance était surréaliste : la lumière de la lune traversait les vitres de la serre et rendait l'endroit irréel. Soudain Malfoy se leva et tendit sa main vers Harry :

« Tu danses ?

Pardon ? Le survivant fixait cette main comme un poisson hors de l'eau

Tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse, répéta Draco d'une voix douce »

Le brun se leva comme un automate, son cerveau l'avait lâché et il ne réagissait que par instinct. Il prit la main que le blond lui tendait, celui-ci l'attira a lui et il commença a le faire tourner doucement au son de la musique. Draco resserra encore son étreinte, il en rêvait de se moment, c'était pour le gryffondor qu'il avait décidé de s'engager dans l'ordre. Il appuya sa tête sur celle de Harry et respira le parfum de ses cheveux. Un flux de chaleur se déplaçait dans tout son corps. Il flottait, heureux.

Harry avait hésité à se lever mais là où sa raison lui commandait de partir son cœur lui avait dit d'accepter. Le contact du corps de Draco le mettait mal à l'aise pourtant pour rien au monde il ne se serrait dégagé ; L'autre le faisait tourbillonner dans la serre, le serrant de plsu en plus, un sentiment de bien être l'envahit et son cœur explosât de bonheur. Il se blottit contre Draco, la tête posait sur son épaule, abandonné comme un enfant, confiant.

Le blond sentit Harry se détendre. La musique se faisait de plus en plus douce et finit par s'arrêter. Maladroits les jeunes se séparèrent, finalement Draco se saisit de la main du gryffondor et l'entraînât hors de la serre. Le brun se laissât faire, docile il fut entraîner sur le chemin qui bordait la forêt interdite. Soudain son rêve lui revint en mémoire, l'inconnu qui hantait ces nuits, il était là devant lui, lui tenant la main. Harry sentit son cœur accélérer, il voulait tellement que son rêve se termine : que l'autre l'embrasse, qu'il l'embrasse.

Il s'arrêta net sur le chemin, Draco le regarda perdu mais le gryffondor n'y fit pas attention, il s'approchât du serpentard et l'obligeât à lui faire face. Les deux garçons se regardaient, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'Harry pouvait sentir le souffle du blond sur ses lèvres, ses fins cheveux d'ange lui tombaient devant les yeux. Harry lui dégageât le visage, à ce contact le blond frémit, tous ses sens en alerte, la peau brûlante. Son estomac se serrait et sa bouche devint sèche. N'en pouvant plus il se saisit des lèvres d'Harry, il le voulait pour lui tout seul, il le voulait maintenant, encore et encore. Le brun répondit son baiser de façon encore plus enflammé, avidement il passât ses mains autour de la taille du serpentard et le serra contre lui. Draco lui caressait le visage, les épaules, il brûlait d'un feu passionné ; Au bout de quelque minutes les deux garçons se séparèrent.

« - Draco, je…

Chut, Harry, ne dit rien s'il te plaît. Je rêve de ce moment depuis si longtemps. »

Le jeune homme l'embrassât de nouveau, il voulait le rassurer, lui dire que jamais il ne le quitterait, qu'il l'aimait passionnément. Le blond s'abandonnât contre lui et il le serrât un peu plus fort. Sentant le froid traverser sa cape il prit Malfoy par la main et l'entraîna vers le château. Pendant tout le trajet aucun des deux n'échangèrent un mot, ce n'est qu'arrivé devant le tableau des serpentards qu'Harry pris la parole :

« - Draco, j'aimerai te revoir, si tu es d'accord. L'autre le fixait intensément de ses prunelles grises.

Tu veux entrer un moment, lui proposa t il brusquement.

Devant la tête que faisait son compagnon il comprit qu'il s'était mal exprimé.

Enfin je veux dire en tout bien tout honneur. Comme je suis préfet en chef mes appartement sont à l'écart et on pourrait en profiter pour discuter calmement.

D 'accord, répondit Harry trop heureux de passer un peu de temps seul en tête-à-tête avec Draco »

Celui-ci l'entraîna vers un tableau représentant un serpent entourant une pomme et après avoir prononcé le mot de passe l'attira à l'intérieur.

Le brun fut agréablement surpris par l'ambiance de la pièce, il pensait la trouver froide et austère, elle était chaleureuse et vivante. Sur les murs était accroché des tableaux de maître et un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Le serpentard lui pria de s'asseoir et lui proposa un verre qu'Harry s'empressa d'accepter.

Assis devant la cheminée, sur un épais tapis il regardait le feu. Il sentit Draco se placer derrière lui et l'entourer de ses jambes, la tête appuyé contre son dos. Apaisé le brun sirota son verre de vodka ; l'alcool lui réchauffa le ventre et il se détendit encore un peu plus. Finalement après un moment de silence le blond engagea la conversation. Toute la nuit il parlèrent, se racontant leur vie respective, leurs peurs, leurs craintes, leurs espoirs, leurs fous rires. Au petit matin ils s'endormirent lovés l'un conte l'autre comme deux anges.

« - Harry ! Harry ! Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai t'es où ? Draco pestait contre son petit ami, celui-ci lui avait fixé rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci était noire comme un four et il n'y voyait rien, de plus en plus énervé, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et voulut lancer un «Lumos » mais quelque chose se glissa derrière lui et lui enleva des mains prestement.

« Harry, arrêtes ton cirque, t'es où ? J'y vois rien, j'ai en marre ! »

Soudain il sentit des mains lui prendre les épaules et une bouche lui embrassé la nuque, à ce contact il frissonna de délice. Son compagnon lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Soudain une lampe s'alluma et il put enfin distinguer la pièce, elle était d'assez petite taille, meublé d'un lit, de tapis, d'un coin salon devant une cheminée. Harry l'attira à lui :

« Bonjour monsieur le grognon, fit il en l'embrassant

Désolé mon cœur, j'ai eu une salle journée mais est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner mon mauvais caractère ?

Mais j'y compte bien, lui susurra le brun d'un air gourmand.

La flamme dans son regard embrasa immédiatement Draco qui repoussa le gryffondor sur le lit et le fit tomber dessus. Sentant son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit il s'allongea sur Potter un air dominateur dans ces yeux.

« Alors, comment je vais bien pouvoir me faire pardonner » murmura t il d'une voix sensuelle

Il commença a déboutonner la chemise de son compagnon et remua son bassin langoureusement. Il s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Harry se saisit de la tête du blond et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il grogna de plaisir quand il sentit la langue du serpentard se promener sur son cou. Il bascula brusquement sur lui et a son tour lui enleva le haut de son uniforme. La peau pâle de son ami le fit frissonner de désir, leur hanche se mouvait en rythme lent et souple. Il commença à l'embrasser et se releva, le blond gémit de frustration, il en voulait encore plus. N'y tenant plus il finit déshabiller Harry. La vue de celui-ci tendu dans son caleçon le ravi et il se colla à lui encore en plus fort.

Brusquement le brun se dégagea de lui et le regarda avec un air de prédateur.

« Bébé, tu aimes les bananas splits, lui demanda t il

Euh oui mais on peut savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?

Le brun se saisit de sa baguette et fit apparaître un pot de chantilly et un de chocolat liquide.

« Et bien disons que c'est aussi l'une de mes desserts favoris mais là c'est toi qui va me servir de support ». Lui répondit-il en faisant couler du chocolat sur son torse pâle te en commençant a le lécher l'emmenant vers le paradis.

Il eut une illumination, la prochaine fois se sera au tour de Potter de souffrir milles plaisir. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Alors qu'en avait vous pensé? Lachez vos reviws please! Pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas


End file.
